Beyond the Pale
by ShimmerNymph
Summary: On the quest to retrieve the last Shikon shard, Sango has been seperated from her friends at the gates of the spirit world. What will Miroku do? M/S


Authors note:  I have already seen up to episode 114 of the series and have read summaries of the manga to where it is presently.  I will borrow heavily from this information.  Much of the beginning of this fic will be garnered from the aforementioned summaries.  I will include and     exclude details that work best with my fic. I like to base my fic's as much as possible on the original and keep the flavor of the original we all know and love**.  So be Warned, there are many heavy spoilers**

Standard disclaimers apply.  Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. __

**Beyond the Pale**

Chapter One:  **_Loss and Memories_**         

The doors clanged shut.  The ominous sound reverberated throughout the cavern.  Each echo of the sound struck a deep chord within the houshi's heart, causing it to sink lower and lower.  A sense of panic and disbelief overwhelmed him.  

            His arm was still outstretched before him, but he had sunk to his knees.  His voice rasped out the sound of her name "Sango."    Suddenly the overwhelming finality of what had just occurred seemed to strike him.  With an agonized cry he buried his face into his hands.  

            Kagome and Inuyasha also stared at the massive granite doors, tears streamed down Kagome's face.  She suddenly rushed towards the monk and wrapped her arms around him.  Sobbing into his back she cried 

"Don't worry Miroku, we'll get her back.  She can't be gone, Sango was here just a moment ago."  Shippou had collapsed into a little ball wailing.  While Kirara was growling in her full form, flinging herself at the doors.  

"Kagome" Inuyasha walked towards them.  "Kagome please don't cry.  And you too, monk."  He placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. " We'll get her back.  Hell, that's where we all wanted to go in the first place.  She just beat us to it, that's all.  We don't have believe no damn fucking hell statues anyway."  Kagome looked up at him blinking away tears, "Inuyasha," she whispered, she saw the pain and determination in his eyes.  He had cared for Sango too. She stood up and threw herself in his arms and started sobbing into his chest.  His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him.  

            They all stayed like that for a few minutes, Kagome's sobs echoing throughout the cavern.  Slowly Miroku stood up, his fist clenched around his staff.  He stared at the doors and then spoke to his friends, his back still facing them.  "I'm not letting her go.  Nothing is going to take her from me."   He turned around and walked out of the cavern, his steps echoing on the stone slabs.  

            He walked deep into the forest.  The others did not follow, recognizing his need to be alone.  He sank down against a large pine tree.  The hopelessness of the situation overwhelmed him.  What could he do?  There was no way to pass those granite doors.  They were immovable, the entrance to the spirit world.  They had tried every means at their disposal to try to open those doors.  They had finally been able to do something, but then Sango…  He fisted his hands and bowed his head.  His emotions were in turmoil.  Anger, despair, loss, hopelessness, sorrow, all were raging against each other.  Love, he loved Sango, Sango loved him.  They had only recently admitted this to one another.  Now she had been torn away from him.  Her face, in those last seconds that he saw her, was smiling, with little tears trickling down.  He was grabbing her hand as she was being pulled in by those doors.  They were pulling in him as well.  "I love you," she whispered, and then she had let go.  She was sucked in, and the doors slammed shut, separating them forever.       

            His reverie was interrupted by a nudging at his sandal and a piteous meowing noise.  "Kirara" he murmered.  He stared at the small cat demon's sorrowful eyes, reflecting the pain he felt.   He scooped her up and held her against his chest.  He buried his face against her, wetting her fur with his tears.  His body was racked with sobs.

            It was so painful, the loss of someone you loved.  This was why he swore he would never love again.  He would never cause nor feel sorrow.  But his and Sango's love had been too strong for all the barriers they had erected around themselves.  They just hadn't been able to stay away from each other.  Memories came flooding back to him.  Memories of how they had finally declared their love.

            It was a hot, sticky day.  She could feel the sweat seeping through her kimono.  She hoped that soon they would take a rest.  Almost as an answer to her prayers, she heard the distant roaring of a river.  Sango looked at the rest of her group and saw that they all were thinking the same thing.  They struck out a path towards the river, Inuyasha muttering under his breath.  Soon they reached it and Sango resisted the urge of flinging herself into the river.  Instead she knelt at the bank and splashed water onto her face.  "Oh come on." Miroku said stepping knee deep into the river.  " You can do better than that."  Saying this he linked his hands together and splashed an enormous amount of water all over Sango.  "_Houshi-samaaaaa" _ she screeched, now thoroughly drenched.  "Sheesh, and they say I am immature," Inuyasha muttered, raising his eyebrows.  Kagome had a smile plastered on her face.  Sango and Miroku just stared at each other and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

            "I can't believe you just did that" Sango said, in between breaths.  "It was worth it just to see the expression on your face."  Miroku said, still grinning.  Sango suddenly felt a surge of affection towards the monk, in their travels they had become strong friends, although he wasn't usually this playful.  Noticing her shinning eyes directed at him, he suddenly became serious.  He stepped out of the river, the bottom half of his robes drenched.  "besides, you look good with your clothes drenched."  And he reached for places he shouldn't have.  _Hentai!!!  _and the sharp sound of a slap immediately followed.  Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou stared down at the scene of a very red Sango and a monk with his face down in the dirt.  "They never learn."  Shippou said wisely.   

            "Look" Kagome pointed across the river "a village."  Inuyasha humphed " It is way too early to look for a place to stay."  

            "But it is too hot to travel.  Please, please, please.  Besides who knows when we will find another village.  It has been weeks since we found a habitated spot.  I want to sleep indoors today."  

            "Yes" Miroku said, standing up.  "Lady Kagome and Lady Sango need their rest.  We have been traveling at an unrelenting pace for a long time and with nothing to show for it.  We are nowhere nearer to finding Naraku's whereabouts.  We could be going in completely the wrong direction.  I say we take a break and then discuss what we are going to do next." 

            "Feh" Inuyasha snarled.  "You just want to go to a place where there are more woman."  Miroku feigned horror.  "What?  Is that the way you treat a man who has only the interest in the health and well-being of these fair young maidens at heart?  You have known me long enough to know me better than that."  "Feh, yah I've known _you_ long enough."

            Kagome interrupted.  "Regardless of that fact, we are still very hot and tired, _including _Miroku_._" She glared daggers at him.  We will be able to chase Naraku better if we are well rested.  And we do need to talk and take stock of the situation."

            "Feh, fine.  I'm getting too soft.  But we better not take too long."  With that, Inuyasha snatched up Kagome and leaped across the river.  Sango, Miroku and Shippou following on Kirara. 

            The group entered the village and approached the nearest inn.  Miroku grinned at Sango and said "Shall we find ourselves a nice room?"   Sango shook her head at the incorrigible monk, quite used to his antics.   They entered the inn and Miroku began his usual spin about 'a dark cloud overhanging the inn'.  The Innkeeper nodded his head.  "I already know that.  This village has been troubled for some time now.  Do you truly believe you can remove the malignant shadow that is darkening this village?"  He had everyone's attention now.

            "Do you mean that Miroku was serious this time"?  Kagome exclaimed.  Sango was also interested.  She questioned the Innkeeper "Is it by chance a demon that is terrorizing these parts?  If that is the case, then we would be quite happy to help."  Inuyasha glared at Sango.  She ignored it.  

            "No, not exactly."  The Innkeeper wringed his hands.  "I would say that it is more of a curse."  Miroku shrugged his shoulders.  "If that is the case, then I can be of service.  As a monk I am quite dedicated towards the service of Buddha and skilled at dealing with curses."  "Yes, well." The man stuttered. "I would prefer that a woman deal with this, but as a monk, I am sure you would follow the strictures of your order and would not have to worry."

            Kagome and Sango stared warily at each other, and then at the Houshi.  _Why not a man?_ Their looks seemed to convey to each other.  Miroku seemed to be thinking the same, for he leaned forward intently and asked "What, exactly, is the _nature_ of this curse?"  The innkeeper replied.  "Well, how do I say this politely?  The women of this village have become more _wayward_ than usual.  The men in this village didn't have a chance.  After a night with a woman, all that is left of the man is his dried out husk, a shell of what he used to be.  There are barely any of us left, mainly old men like meself, who no longer succumb to the temptation of the flesh."  

            "Wayward women?"  Inuyasha blinked a few times.  

            Miroku straightened and folded his hands solemnly. "I solemnly swear that I will find these wayward women and cure them with every means at my disposal."     

            With one accord, both Kagome and Sango grabbed his ears and dragged him out of the inn.  Meanwhile Shippou was hopping about, asking for the meaning of 'wayward women'.

            Once outside Sango and Miroku commenced arguing.  "Houshi-sama, you cannot accept such a task.  It would be preying upon your weaknesses.  You'll have no one to blame but yourself if you end up as a dried up husk."  

            "But Sango, you must have more faith in me than that.  I have lived through many trials when demons have disguised themselves as women and tried to seduce me.  And look, am I still not here?  Besides" with that the monk lowered his voice and grabbed Sango by the hand "You know that you are the only woman for me."           

            Sango flushed a deep shade of scarlet.  She didn't know what to say.  Was he being serious?  Her heart started fluttering within her breast.  It was true he was a lecher, but after everything they had been going through together, they had become close.  They both often risked their lives to save the other.  A very recent example of this was engraved in her mind.  Could he possibly be seriously telling her that she was the only woman for him? 

            They were interrupted from behind by a low seductive voice, "Are you two new to this village?"  Sango turned around and saw a woman resting her hands on her hips, in a very inviting posture.  The woman was not beautiful, but exceedingly attractive.  She was dark, and her kimono was tied loosely, leaving a fair amount of cleavage exposed from her well-rounded breasts.  Sango watched as Miroku stared at the woman appreciatively.  He then swiftly clasped the woman's hands in his and asked his infamous question. "Will you bear my child?"   The woman laughed a full throaty laugh, the sound made Sango cringe.  "Well aren't you a fast one, I usually have to more work than that, although not too much more." She seductively lowered her eyelids and whispered close to his ear, "Why don't you ask me that question later tonight. Will you meet me?"  Miroku giddily nodded his head several times.  

            _Hiraikotsu!!!_  Sango had been immobile from shock at the woman's behavior, but she was frozen no longer.  Miroku was smashed headfirst into the ground, Sango face flushed in anger.  The woman backed away surprised.  "I see that you have a very jealous woman accompanying you.  When you have rid yourself of this encumbrance you are welcome to seek me."

            Tears of rage and embarrassment threatened to sting Sango's eyes.  She turned around and swiftly walked away.  "Sango" Kagome cried, running after her.  Sango slowly shook her head. "Please Kagome, just leave me alone."  

            As she walked away the woman's words echoed in her mind '_I see that you have a very jealous woman accompanying you.  When you have rid yourself of this encumbrance you are welcome to seek me.'  Was that what she was to the houshi, an encumbrance?  _She clenched her fists.  _Was she really a jealous woman?  Yes. _ A voice whispered inside of her.  _You are jealous.  _

_            How could he? How could he toy with her like that?  Hadn't he just told her that she was the only woman for him?  She realized now that he hadn't been serious.  But after all that they had been through together, she had hoped that he might have been.  That is what made her the angriest: The hope that he might have been serious.  The fact that she had fallen in love with a lecher like him.  There.  She had said it.  She had fallen in love with him.  For so long she had refused to admit it to herself, afraid of the reality of it. But now she realized that she did not mean anything to the monk.  She was a companion to him.  Nothing more._

            Red, hot tears fell from her eyes.  She had just been made a fool of.  Well it didn't matter.  She didn't give a damn over what that Houshi did anymore.   

Well that's the end of this chapter.  I was kinda tired and I felt like posting the fic tonight.  Please review my fic.  Reviews are truly what inspire, I write these stories for you people.  And I would love some honest critiquing of my writing.

Click that button.  

Thank You


End file.
